The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus.
A related art brake control apparatus has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-159949 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2006-159949”).
In a related art brake control apparatus in JP2006-159949, during execution of a regenerative brake cooperative control, brake fluid that flows out from a master cylinder is sucked or absorbed into a stroke simulator, thereby generating pedal feel.